Fairyly long quest
by Archaon
Summary: [long one-shot, after MM] Link, resolute teen hero, and Tatl, maniac fairy sidekick, quest doggedly to find and rescue Link's first companion. Just how far are they ready to go to save Navi? Who and what would dare stand in their way?


**Fairyly long quest**

An overly gigantic Zelda one-shot

By Archaon

**-l-n-f-**

"Thank you hero from afar, and you Tatl. Thanks to both of you, my domain is once again peaceful, liberated from the darkness. I have given you everything within my power, but should your travels ever bring you back, I'll be happy to refresh your bodies and ease your souls."

The great fairy slightly bowed her head and prepared to depart, to dive back into her pure white marble fountain, but the armed child standing before her took a step forward. "Actually, I would like to ask for information", he said, stopping her cold. "I am looking for a friend of mine, a fairy named Navi. We were separated under unusual circumstances and I'd like to meet her again."

She absorbed his words, trying to read the hidden undertones. There was sadness there, of course, and weariness, perhaps specks of bitterness and anger as well. However, everything was drowned in a sea of determination and yearning that almost made her recoil in fright, despite her vast power. "Such a dangerous place, the mind of a hero", she muttered to herself. "I will be happy to help you, young one" she added aloud. "Navi the fairy did indeed pass through my domain seven days ago, seeking my guidance. I directed her towards the Tower of Eons, which lies far to the North." She hesitated a bit then resumed. "I sensed she was troubled, yet determined, but due to the rising darkness, I was too preoccupied to truly attend to her needs", she finished apologetically.

Link, the Hero of Time, nodded once in gratitude then turned and left, his mind abuzz with thoughts.

**-l-n-f-**

"'Truly attend to her needs', she says", mocked Tatl shaking her head. "I once admired the great fairies, but I can now see how pretentious they are. Din-forsaken flirting bubbleheads and their damn detachment."

Link couldn't help but laugh. "Come now, Tatl, they've been nothing but helpful, despite looking down on us 'mere mortals'." The yellow fairy huffed as he went on. "Actually they can't help it, being all floaty and unnaturally tall."

"Bad jokes, Link. They wound me. At least we know we are on the right track now."

The not-quite-Kokiri nodded seriously. "Navi and I share a bond I can follow. She is trying to block me out, but it doesn't work completely. We are still too attached to each other. "

Tatl landed on his shoulder as he mounted his horse. "We are close at least. I can't wait to meet her. Then I can pound her silly for a while, for being a heartless bint, before you confess your not-quite-platonic love for her and her hot fairy body. I hope you won't mind the bruises."

Link blushed. "We are not like that", he complained. He couldn't see her raised brow, but it was pretty evident from her stance. "I was barely eleven when she left. Too young for that stuff."

She tried to hide her giggles but the bell she was always wearing gave her away. "Not buying any, deku-head. You were seventeen for quite some time in that future you told me about. Both of you had time to change from that innocent mother-son relationship to something naughtier and more interesting. Plus, you are now thirteen. I know all about how humans grow up", she added winking.

"You are a horrible fairy", he mumbled.

"And you are hopelessly in love", she riposted, letting an overblown sigh. "You left behind two tomboy princesses, a gutsy farm girl, an immortal childhood sweetheart, an older ninja nursemaid and a sexy desert queen. All of them would have been happy to be your friend, confidant, mentor and-or lover with nothing but a word from you. You even knew how they'd look in seven years. And yet, you went after the poor little runaway fairy, who I shamelessly admit to be envious of."

"Well, when you put it like that", replied Link, completely embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. He scowled when even Epona seemed to laugh at him. "I admit I'm quite fond of her."

Tatl gaped at him. "'Quite fond'?! Farore's tits, boy, you are absolutely smitten!"

"Whatever", he muttered sullenly. Reaching at a pouch at his belt, he removed the Ocarina of Time, bringing it close to his lips. "Stay close", he ordered and she nodded.

The haunting melody echoed through the sparse forest they were in, then reality seemed to stutter for a moment. Nothing appeared to change, but they both knew better. "How far back?" asked Tatl gingerly.

Link shrugged. "Two days in the past. I want to stay safely within the limits that we know of. We'll rewind again in three days."

Tatl reclined against his neck, making herself comfortable. "It can't be helped, I guess", she said sleepily. "That Nayru-touched idiot fairy of yours is way too determined to reach without time-foolery", she added smugly.

The young hero glared at her, which she ignored, then shrugged on purpose, flinging her off him. She yelped, gaining flight half-way from the ground. "That was rude."

He stuck his tongue at her. "Your face is rude."

She huffed. "Fine, be that way, you grouch. See if I ever try to cheer you up again. Why, I ought t-"

Link narrowed his eyes, his sword half-way out of its sheath before the dark shape he had spotted at the edge of his vision could pass him by. Then he gaped at the spectacle. Tatl was half-way through the beak of a hawk, spewing a host of profanities before being swallowed whole.

A smile at his lips, he shook his head. "Always trouble. I should have bottled her a long time ago", he muttered, taking his bow and leveling it at the hawk that seemed to be having quite some issues with its recent meal, veering left and right dizzily. His aim true, the foul fowl was swiftly brought down. Dismounting and walking lazily towards the squirming, newly-made carcass, he had to pinch himself to stop snickering. His sword came down like a cleaver and a gory, glowing fairy erupted from within, cursing and sputtering.

"Wingshreds! Wingshreds! Wingshreds! What a goddessdamned mess. I'll never be clean again", Tatl lamented, dive-bombing through the grass in a futile attempt to wipe the blood off herself.

"There is a brook nearby", offered Link helpfully, trying to reign in a grin.

"You!" she snapped, pointing at him, then recoiled, shaking an unidentifiable piece of hawk-gut off her hand. "Your arrow got me right in the face, mister hot-shot. I hope you are proud of yourself."

Link sighed. "You'll be fine. I know you fairies are sturdier than that. Most birds know not to mess with you, but there's always a retard."

She crossed her arms, turning away. "It still hurt like hell, idiot. I was just about ready to kill it myself. Plus I'm justified to whine! I'm covered in intestines, my clothes and hair are ruined and my wings got crinkled."

"And yet I still love you. Forgive me if I don't hug you to make it all better, but you stink right now", he teased.

"Asshole", she answered, flying toward the water. "Make sure you keep your little perverted eyes off me while I wash. Don't think I haven't caught you before."

"Don't make the flowers wilt with that face", he shouted after her, before his restraint failed him and he dissolved to laughter.

**-l-n-f-**

Link yawned, stretching as he left the homey inn he had spent the night at. The proprietor had begged him to stay for free after eradicating a nearby clan of vampires.

"Another day, another place that calls you hero", chimed Tat as they left the small village. "You've come a long way from the clueless Kokiri that saved your Hyrule or even that silly, muggable kid with the powerful artifacts that ended up cursed in Termina."

Her partner glared at her as he got on Epona. "Do I need to remind you who did the mugging, you glitter-brained midget bandit?"

Tatl grinned at him. "Nice try, but we both know you've done your share of larceny. Like that time we run out of money because of that wishing well and you 'borrowed' from random pockets. And don't get me started on vandalism, what with your pottery feud and all."

Link's only answer was creative insults. "Bottle-bait!"

And Tatl naturally reciprocated. "Masked Morphling!"

"Floating flea."

"Blade-brain!"

"Pervy Pixie!"

They kept at it for hours, until Link sighed and gave up. "Whatever. It's time to go back again", he explained preparing his relic ocarina. "This time I'll try for four days."

Tatl was taken aback. "Four? Isn't that pushing it? Even with all the delays, we are only three days behind Navi."

He nodded gravely. "Call it a hunch, but I feel uneasy. I want to intercept her before she reaches the Tower of Eons. I've had enough of fairy-hunting in dungeons."

"Say that again", replied the fairy, shuddering as she remembered their quests to reassemble Termina's great fairies. She was officially allergic to herding clouds of brainless fairy shards through trap-infested temples.

The Song of Time was played and they both waited to perform their yet largest time-jump.

Nothing happened.

"You might want to try a slightly more realistic time span", said Tatl sarcastically. "Just saying…"

Link frowned and tried again, noting how the ocarina started heating up. "It's not working", he announced, a slight edge of panic in his voice. "I tried a single day and it didn't work."

Tatl floated directly in front of his eyes. "Calm down", she ordered levelly. Sighing, she tried to use her magic sight. Link was of course saturated in the arcane, a mosaic of colours speaking of improbable adventures. That was normal, except for the Ocarina of Time that pretty much resembled a pulsar, unstable magic dancing all over it. There was also an overpowering shroud of temporal energies blanketing everything and everyone, as far as she could feel. "Dinsake, how did I miss that?" she berated herself.

Still clueless, Link asked what the matter was.

She sighed, trying to figure out a way to tell him. "Look. It's called the Tower of Eons, right? Eons equal time and this tower seems to be steeped in the staff. It interferes with any other attempt to manipulate time, as we have casually been doing lately."

Link tried to absorb all that. "So I shouldn't try the ocarina again, huh?"

Tatl rubbed her forehead wearily. Since when was she the magical expert? She'd usually fall asleep when her old teachers yakked magical theory. "Only if you want to avoid a randomly explosive event, Link. Unless you have the urge to meet either your ancestors, your descendants or our doom, you'd better keep your mouth off your shinny music thingy", she finished.

He rolled his eyes. "I get it. We'll have to beat another temple then, how unusual."

"Don't complain. This nasty time mist expands about five days in every direction. We'll have to do this the old-fashioned way", she responded impatiently.

His uneasiness kept growing, but Link nodded, spurring Epona to a comfortable gallop.

**-l-n-f-**

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

Link glared at his fairy, trying to even his breath. "I personally prefer combat to deadly traps. This place might have been deserted but I've filled my quota of spikes, pits and moving walls for the next month."

The two were currently resting before the Tower of Eons' last rooms, the place where usually an overpowered enemy awaited.

"What do you think it will be? I'm betting giant lizard, perhaps a dragon." While speaking, Tatl was also examining the glowing runes that seemed to decorate every single marble wall. She couldn't read most of them, but she was trying to sense their purpose.

Link shrugged, slowly sipping his milk and grateful for the preservation charms on his bottles. "It's been some time since we fought the undead, if you don't count those sparkly vampires who were only half dead. I'm expecting something skeletal."

The fairy considered that. "A skeletal dragon, then? We've already fought two of those. I don't think they are that common."

Link smirked. "The second wasn't a real dragon, just random bones in the shape of one, so it doesn't count."

Tatl huffed. "Semantics. How about a spell-casting, skeletal golem made of dragon bones and lizalfos spirits?"

Link eyed her wearily. "Never go truly evil, Tatl. With your twisted ideas, I'd be too scared to try and stop you."

The fairy tried a few evil cackles, that utterly failed, then prepared herself for battle, as Link finished his drink, unsheathed his sword and started warming up by using the poor pots lining the floor nearby.

Ready for anything, they opened the door, slowly entering the next room.

A great fairy fountain.

"Farore above, what a drag! And I was all prepped up and ready to kick some ass", whined Tatl, desperately looking for anything hostile.

Link eyed the peaceful waterfalls lining the walls, the pristine marble carvings and the soothing purple flames and actually chuckled. "There'll be many more battles in our future, Tatl. I'm perfectly fine with trading words instead of blows", he said, putting his sword away.

"You just want to ogle her" she accused sullenly, landing on his cap and contemplating taking a nap. "We normal fairies are just as beautiful as they are, if not more, but all everyone sees is the size…"

"Don't worry, I ogle you too", stage-whispered her companion and she almost fell off again.

"You wha-?" she tried, but was interrupted by a far more potent voice.

"Who ventures into the domain of the Great Fairy of Time?" The figure emerging from the fountain looked just as any other great fairy -enormous, sensual, scantily-clad- with one main difference. Instead of sporting a patient smile, she was severe, scowling down at the two companions. "There is nothing here for you. Begone!"

"How dare you!" shouted Tatl with ferocity unbecoming of her size. "We bust our butts to get here and this is it? Complete, unreasonable rejection? Who in Din's hell do you think you are?"

"Tatl…" cautioned Link, although he too was starting to get angry.

"You speak above your station, little one", chided the great fairy, then her hands started glowing. "This conversation is over."

Link and Tatl were surrounded by a green aura and vanished, only to reappear at the same spot, to the great fairy's ire. "I think not" said Link, having used a modified Farore's Wind to resist the warp spell. Still, he tried to be polite, "Great fairy, we seek no trouble, just information about my old companion, Navi."

The unwelcoming host narrowed her eyes. "Even if I knew about that Mauvi, I wouldn't have time for you", she replied crossing her arms.

Link and Tatl shared a smile. "What do you think?" he asked very nonchalantly.

Tatl snickered. "They might be older than dirt, but most great fairies don't get out much. Also they usually have no reason to lie, so…"

Link, grinning viciously, turned to face the flabbergasted great fairy. "…So when you do try to lie you suck at it horribly. You don't know Navi? You have no time? A five-year-old would see through you, oh Great Fairy of Time."

"Navi does not concern you!" she barked, now seething. "You have already replaced her, after all", she added, indicating Tatl.

Said fairy eyed Link worriedly. The young warrior had tightened his fists so hard, they were almost bleeding. "Shut up!" he demanded. "Perhaps I seem stupid to you? You think I didn't notice I lost my connection to Navi as soon as she reached your tower? You think I haven't seen that concealed door behind you? Is this where you are hiding her? Shielding her from me?"

The great fairy's eyes filled with cold determination. "You know nothing. Many lands owe you their existence, hero. I am duty-bound to protect you from what you do not understand, whatever the cost", she declared, gathering a large amount of power in her hands after she had conjured a fitting suit of armor around her body.

Link was ready. His Kokiri sword, reforged many times during his travels, deflected the bolt of power, sending it to explode at a nearby wall. "Protect me by beating me up, huh? If I have to fight you to loosen your tongue, then so be it."

Tatl didn't react as calmly. "You bitch! When Nayru rained brains, you got deku nuts. Link, let's wipe the floor with this floozy."

As with many floating enemies, Link soon accepted his sword was not enough. His foe knew to stay well away from the whirling blade, content to simply rain attacks at him. Bow at the ready, he started with a fire arrow, that was dodged, followed by an ice and a light one. The great fairy slapped away the frozen projectile with little effort, ignoring the other missile that simply dissipated as it reached her. "Fool! Like all fairies I am a creature of light", before she had the chance to be any more condescending, she gasp, casting a powerful light shield, which shattered a moment later, barely neutralizing Link's dark arrow. "This magic…"

"Not what you expected, huh", he responded. "Now!"

At his command, Tatl blindsided the other fairy, landing a tiny flying kick right at her face. It would have been harmless, if not for the black aura that had replaced her usual yellow. Amazingly the great fairy crashed against a wall, losing her altitude and control for a moment. Link capitalized on that, blade leading the way, shrouded in the same energy that had coated his last arrow. The great fairy, with no time to fly higher, poured all her might in a radiant barrier that appeared before her, full with ethereal protective runes. Instead of bothering with that, Link agilely leaped to her side, rolled behind her and jumped to strike right at the back of her neck. At the last possible moment he hesitated, hitting her with the flat of his blade, which caused grievous burns on her previously flawless skin and sent her flying again, instead of outrightly decapitating her.

"Nice one Tatl, but I almost got carried away", he said, a bit embarrassed.

"I didn't expect her to be such a weakling", she replied a bit wickedly. "You did great to hold back. Next time go for simple mutilation, Link. Great fairies can eventually regenerate any limb as long as their head and torso are attached and mostly intact. Try to go for the wings, she deserves it."

Link blinked. "What wings?"

"They are there, all right. Just a simple invisibility spell. Use the Lens if you have to."

The great fairy eyed them wearily, healing the worst of her injuries. "You have both mastered the darkness as well as the light."

Link mocked a bow. "Every light casts a shadow. I learned that years ago. Also, each job has its tool."

"So you'd better quit while you are ahead", continued Tatl. "Or rather while you **have** a head", she added snickering. The salvo of magic bolts aimed at her discouraged her enough to hide behind Link, who had his mirror shield ready.

Using that as a distraction, their enemy started casting a complex, bluish spell, causing Tatl's eyes to go wide. "Link! Be careful!" Before she could clarify, the great fairy seemed to blur, then the green-clad hero went flying, smashing through a marble pillar, sporting multiple magic burns.

"What happened?" he snarled, shaking his head.

Tatl fired some bolts of her own, infused with darkness, to buy him some precious seconds. "Think of her title! She can freeze time for a few moments, to attack unhindered."

The great fairy was already casting that same time spell, but Link would have none of that, aiming and shooting his hookshot at her. She smirked cockily, making no effort to dodge it. Just before it clanged against her armor though, he funneled darkness through it, causing her to gasp. Shattering the conjured metal, the hook reached the great fairy's shoulder, drawing blood and lodging within her flesh. Instead of retracting the chain, Link kept his spell going, ignoring her cries of pain. She tried to rip the offending weapon off her body, but she could barely grasp the thing, never mind muster enough strength. She soon started wavering in the air, prompting Link to draw her down, inside his reach.

Tatl stared intently as sword and spell flashed past each other. Link was hit by a furious fireball that sent him flying once more, but his goal had been achieved. The great fairy, now grounded, painfully took a step backwards, her glowing blood staining the white floor. The hook was no longer inside her, but she hardly cared. Instead, she stared in disbelief at her giant severed wing, visibly fluttering to the floor.

Fairies of any size are usually too heavy for their wings to physically support them. Instead, it's the magic that flows through them that does most of the lifting. As such, even a tiny shred makes flying difficult for a fairy. The loss of a wing means no flying until they can grow a new one.

"Yes! How do you like that, you insufferable doxy?" cheered Tatl, performing an aerial victory jig.

Link sighed, extracting himself from his newest rubble pile. "Tone down the sadism Tatl. It makes you sound like the bad guy."

The tiny fairy shook her head. "You are way too forgiving. Your sword tip should have already been at her throat an-"

"Move!" he ordered, slapping Tatl away from another magical burst. He saw the great fairy standing at the other side of the room, half-way through another time spell. The Hero of Time smiled, though, ready to take a risk.

The great fairy blurred. An explosion of heat and shadow momentarily blinded and deafened everyone. When Tatl could see again, the great fairy was slumped on the floor, her armor in shambles, her body devastated by new burns. "What happened?"

Link had followed her advice, his blade right at their foe's neck, pulsating with darkness. "When she stops time, she can only attack from melee range and needs to actually touch me. As soon as I saw her casting, I kept Din's Fire right above my skin, ready to erupt with an added darkness element. It disrupted her spell and blew up in her face." His eyes fell on the great fairy's. "Yield", he ordered.

She eyed him defiantly. "You wouldn't kill me."

The Hero of Time did not weaver. "Navi didn't want to leave, she was forced to. If she had simply been sick of me, our bond would have outrightly vanished. That tells me a higher power was involved. It tells me she is in trouble." His face hardened. "Do I want to kill you? Not really, despite you being a huge bitch. Would I kill you if it means I can save my dearest friend? You can bet on it."

The Great Fairy of Time could almost feel his resolve pressing on her. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You have bested me, Link", she said, using his name for the first time. "I would endure these injuries tenfold to stop you, but it would still be futile. I promise I will tell you what you want, praying your dislike doesn't turn to hatred."

Link nodded mutely, taking a step back and returning his sword to its scabbard. The word of a great fairy was unbreakable by nature. She struggled for a while to rise, shambling wearily toward the hidden door at the back of her fountain, neither expecting, nor receiving help.

"Some say the Tower of Eons is a cursed place, but in truth it's just another tool of destiny. As its self-appointed warden, I know some of its functions." The heavily fortified door slid away under her touch and the trio entered a circular room, with mirrors instead of walls. The Triforce sign was etched on the floor and ceiling.

"Hi there Trilly. Wow, you look banged up. Need healing?" The tiny, joyful voice seemed out of place in the somber atmosphere and the great fairy sighed.

"You are still here, Pix? I told you to leave days ago."

"Trilly?" mouthed Link.

Tatl shrugged. "The great fairies have names too, you know." Searching for the new voice's source, her eyes stopped on a tiny pink glow. "Great, a healing fairy", she said after groaning.

"Be nice, her kind has saved our lives more than once", replied Link, although he too couldn't stand being around them for too long. Healing fairies would zealously try to heal anything from a paper cut to near death, at the cost of their lives, only to promptly revive at the closest fairy fountain.

The yellow fairy shook her head. "I would be nicer, but they don't have enough brain cells to be offended."

"Hi there! You are both cute! Need healing?" asked Pix, floating just before Link's face.

"Eyes up!" growled Tatl at him. Dying every other day and getting a new body meant healing fairies didn't bother to wear or own clothing of any description.

"We are fine", responded Link a bit wearily. "Why are you here?"

Pix frowned cutely for a while, trying to recall. "I came here with Navi, my best friend. I met her four whole days ago. She was so funny, but sad, too. She didn't want any healing either", she explained, slightly downcast at the end.

Link and Tatl focused their attention on what had expected to be mindless chatter. "Where is she?" they both asked in unison.

Pix scratched her head. "She told me she had a huge healing job for me. She made me invisible and tried to get me through the mirror, but I couldn't pass." Her face brightened. "Are you sure you don't need healing?"

Tatl touched the pink fairy's shoulder. "Kid, don't be so eager to die. It makes people nervous", she advised sagely.

Pix smiled at her vacantly. "Dying really cleans the sinuses, though", she chirped.

Link would not be distracted. "Explain", he demanded and the great fairy nodded.

"This room can show you events from any point in the past. You simply need to stand in the center and will the scrying to begin." She hesitated a bit. "Additionally, it can be used for time travel, on the condition you have already seen your future self in your past. Only stable time-loops are allowed."

The Hero of Time nodded, then walked to the room's center. "Link!" implored the great fairy. "Please don't do it. You shouldn't see. Ignorance is bliss!" she tried desperately.

"Nayru would disagree", he muttered, activating the room's magic.

**-l-n-f-**

"_I have a bad feeling about this, Link", said Navi as her charge ran his finger along the legendary blade's hilt. "There is so much magic in this place, there is no telling what will happen when you draw that sword."_

_Link smiled. "You mean, if I draw the sword. I don't exactly feel like a legendary hero, Navi. I'll probably just fall on my butt."_

_The blue fairy hugged his cheek. "You sell yourself short. A squad of elite knights couldn't do what you have done."_

_Link rubbed her back soothingly. "What we have done", he corrected. "I'd have died five minutes in the Great Deku Tree without you." He eyed the sword determined. "That's why I have to try. Ganondorf must be stopped, or he'll come to the forest again."_

_It was amazing how easily the Master Sword slipped off its pedestal. Before he could marvel at how light it felt despite its size, or revel in the rush of power that washed through his body, a barrier of light appeared around him and he lost consciousness._

"_Link!" cried his fairy, circling frantically around her now statue-like charge._

_Before she could try and counter the stasis magic, a cruel laugh echoed from behind her. "Just as planned."_

_Navi gaped as Ganondorf Dragmire himself entered the sacred sanctum, taking in his surroundings with glee. Fully aware her life was probably forfeit, she tried to rush at him, her magic blazing at heights she wasn't aware she could achieve._

_The desert king gasped, conjuring a shield that barely endured the sudden attack. "Nice try", he spat, hitting her with a magic bolt of his own. "I'll let you live, little insect, to witness how I beat so-called destiny."_

_A glowing runic circle started forming around the inert Hero of Time, causing the Gerudo to narrow his eyes. "Too little, too late. I won't be denied."_

_Faster than the wind, his sword slashed once, carrying the sum of his power, cleanly beheading the young boy just before the circle became whole and warped Link out. Satisfied, Ganondorf proceeded to try and claim the Triforce._

_In the Chamber of Sages, Navi stayed near catatonic for a full five minutes. Her charge, her boy, her hero was still alive because of the stasis, with his head suspended above his body. As soon as the spell ended, though, he'd die instantly, unless she could do something._

_Wiping her tears that wouldn't stop falling, she regarded her surroundings hopefully. No exits, no people. Finding nothing, she first asked, then shouted for help, eventually making herself hoarse. Disheartened, she landed on the blue floor. Sitting down and hugging her knees, she was reduced to sobs once more._

_She couldn't tell how much time had passed, but her head snapped to Link's grievous wound. "I can do this", she muttered. "I must do this." Navi started focusing her considerable magic power in a single spell. She wasn't as adept as healing fairies but she'd done her fair share of mending, especially with Link around. Healing of this magnitude would surely kill her, of course, even if she managed, but at this point she didn't care._

_Just before she could seal her fate, a voice stopped her. "No, not yet!"_

_Navi turned around rapidly, gaping at what appeared to be herself. The newcomer eyed her hand sadly. "Pix couldn't pass after all. I tried, Link, but…"_

"_Who are you?" demanded the original fairy wondering whether she was having a nightmare._

_Her doppelganger sighed. "It's not important. You'll have enough time-travel shenanigans to worry about as it is."_

_Navi frowned. "There is no such thing as time-travel", she declared, ignoring the giggles of the other. "I'm about to heal my dear friend, so don't get in my way."_

"_I'll do it", said the other calmly, stopping her cold._

_Navi stared. "You don't look like a healing fairy." She still refused to accept she was facing herself. _

_The lookalike shook her head. "I'm not. I am however far stronger than you. If you try now, you'll probably lose your life in vain."_

"_You… You expect to die too!" At the other's nod she gasped. "Why? Why would you do that?"_

_Her future self closed her eyes. "A good question. I could tell you it's destiny, that it has happened already, but I know you don't believe in fate." She opened her eyes and regarded her critically. "I could say that Link will need you more than ever in the future, but that's a fact, not a reason. In truth…" She paused, fearlessly gazing at the deadly injury, taking in Link's serene face. "In truth I love him more than you do. That's reason enough."_

_Navi was livid. "I am his guardian, his friend, his companion! How dare you suggest…"_

"_I never told him and I hope my actions didn't give it away. In the future, affection was slowly paired with yearning, love with lust. Alas, I am here now." Having rendered her counterpart speechless, she smiled. "Make the most out of your time."_

_Focusing her power to herself, she started flying around Link's neck, glowing like the sun. Bones snapped back together, muscles and veins mended themselves in seconds and flawless skin replaced the jagged mess that had been left behind._

_Navi stopped, completely spent, placed a quick kiss on Link's upper lip, as if to seal her achievement, then fell to the ground lifelessly, her body degrading to gray dust before vanishing._

_Her past self stared at nothing for a long while, then was finally caught in the stasis spell, her thoughts stilled._

**-l-n-f-**

Tatl realized she had been biting her lip so hard she had drawn blood. When the vision ended and no other sound could be heard, she dared to look around her.

Pix had stopped watching half-way through and was busy trying to lick her elbow, completely oblivious to the gravity of the revelation.

Trilly, the Great Fairy of Time, was crying silently, her frame crooked, her hair a mess, her wounds still bloody. Bits of her armor still clung on her and she seemed to have shrunk in size. All in all, she looked as Link must have been feeling.

Said boy was also silent, his face stony, his eyes looking, yet not watching, the floor.

"Link…" she tried, then words failed her.

"Leave me for a day, all of you. I need to see more", he said suddenly.

The great fairy nodded. "Many have been ensnared by the tower's power. Be careful", she cautioned before leaving.

Tatl hated leaving him alone, but she knew his demand was final. Bodily dragging a humming Pix through the air, she threw one last glance at Link, before the chamber's door sealed itself.

**-l-n-f-**

Link emerged a day later. There still seemed to be an extra weight on his shoulders, but his eyes were full of determination.

"Tatl, we're leaving", he said simply, before regarding the great fairy, who was still recovering. "I apologize for the trouble."

Trilly smiled faintly. "May our next meeting be more peaceful."

Using a warp circle, they found themselves outside. "Where's Pix?" he asked idly.

Tatl shrugged. "She was getting pretty insistent to heal something, so she helped Trilly anyway. A good thing, too. We did a number on her with all that shadow magic."

He nodded slowly, then sighed. "I have a plan, Tatl. A bit farfetched, but it could work. Will you continue helping me?"

Her eyes widened. "A plan? To bring Navi back?" At his nod she cheered. "Why are you even asking? I've told you before you won't get rid of me that easily."

Link smiled sadly at her. "It's going to get more and more dangerous. For my plan to work I need more power, more wisdom and more courage. If it goes wrong, many people will get hurt. Also you haven't returned to Termina even once. You must miss Tael and Skull Kid."

He wanted to say more, but Tatl flew and forced his lips shut. "No, you listen to me! I sure miss them, but I knew that when I chose you over them. You are too much of a wimp to properly take care of yourself", she said smugly. "And danger? Don't talk to me about danger! I've had danger by the spoonful and I still love it. You have infected me with that Din-forsaken courage of yours and there is no cure.

"Tatl…"

She hugged his neck, resting her head against him. "After what I saw back there, how can I do any less than what Navi would have? I don't know if I'll ever reach her worth in your eyes, but I love you too, Link, you poor, stupid bastard. Don't expect me to admit it afterwards, though. It's temporary insanity talking."

"That's…"

"No, say nothing! Farore above, I am a true masochist. I know you love Navi, but as long as you don't oust me, I'll stick close. Perhaps you'll find enough room for two fairies in that abnormally large heart of yours."

"I…"

"Why are you still standing there like an idiot, muttering vowels? Shut up and start moving. Also be quiet. I need my beauty sleep", she finished, vanishing under his cap.

Link shook his head. "Thank you, Tatl", he said, snickering at her effort to fake obnoxiously loud snoring. A new string of adventures was about to begin and his goal was clear in his mind.

**-l-n-f-**

Link, in Zora form to take advantage of the extra height, was frantically pumping the handle of the tiny rail cart, his eyes glued on the pursuing enemy. "Left!" he commanded.

Tatl, flying before the wagon, rushed forward, bumping on a lever with all her strength and switching rails, just in time for them to avoid the stream of energy. "Just think about it, Link", she gushed. "How did he happen?"

The green-clad Zora managed to sneak a sigh amidst his labored breathing. "So not important. Right!"

Switching the line again, she watched in fascination as part of the rail they had just left collapsed in the deep ravine below. "So, you have a dragon", she continued chatting casually. "Huge, majestic, dangerous, powerful. Then you have a fairy. Tiny, yet intelligent, elegant, beautiful, magical, perfect in every way."

Link rolled his eyes. "Modest, too. Right!"

"No rail on the right."

His eyes went wide. "Then left, all the way left."

Tatl frantically flipped three levers as fast as she could. The cart was almost derailed, but once again they avoided the attack. "It's so awesome", she continued excitedly. "An honest to goodness fairy-dragon. Large as a dragon, agile as a fairy…"

Link glared at her. "I wish it was the other way around. Also, I could do without the deathray breath. Right!"

Tatl sighed. "I know it's trying to kill us, but it's still a marvel. A product of star-crossed romance!"

The Zora resisted the urge to slap his forehead with his fins, still pumping frantically. "You are usually a huge cynic, Tatl. I bet it was a healing fairy that got suckered into that", he mused, smiling at the retching sounds she produced. "Oh, and right!"

"That was horrible", she complained. "You ruined the whole thing!"

Link rolled his eyes again. "As soon as we find a way to slay this thing, we'll return to that last city. With enough rupees you'll find an artist willing to draw you some pictures to add to that stash of yours you think I don't know about, you little sleaze-sprite.

Her aura distressingly rosy, Tatl gave him the finger.

**-l-n-f-**

"You might want to go faster, deku-brain. They are closing in", advised Tatl, before being reduced to giggles once more.

Link, wearing his bunny hood and running at full speed on the rocky downward slope, growled at her. "This is as fast as it goes. After all this mess, I'd rather not use the Goron mask. I thought Gorons were more reasonable."

"You have to admit it's funny, though." At his silence she continued. "Come on, you led on the Goron princess, she fell for you and you shot her down just before the engagement! How funny is that?"

Somehow, Link increased his speed, trying to remember where his last Farore's Wind mark was. "I didn't lead her on, I was just polite. I didn't even know it was a 'she'. How in Din's name does one tell the difference anyway?"

Tatl shrugged. "No clue. Maybe you grope under that loincloth? If you were a Goron, you'd probably be able to tell, what with the pheromones and all."

Link made a face. "No Darmanies will be caught sniffing around any Goron caves, ever."

"Suit yourself, heartbreaker." Her bell rang in warning. "They're rolling faster now, Link. A couple of them seem to have magic as well. Oh, spiky!"

Resigned, Link donned his Goron mask and prepared Nayru's Love.

**-l-n-f-**

"What did we learn today?"

Tatl ignored her partner, focusing on the task at hand. The ship cabin they were in was small, with just enough room for a bed, a table and a chair, all nailed to the floor. The fairy, standing on the table, filled a shallow bowl with warm water from a kettle.

"Traveling by ship sucks? Sea water is salty?" she responded at length, her face a scowl. With hesitant movements she started removing her soiled clothes, once again steeped in blood, discarding them in disgust.

Link's glare was still severe, compounded by the fact he was dripping all over the floor. "Tatl!"

"You are still here?" she asked disinterested, as she stepped in the bowl and started rubbing her nude body frantically. She felt fortunate she had had some soap stashed away. "Enjoying the show, huh?"

"I'm serious!" he insisted, hands on hips.

Tatl turned to face him, slyly crossing her arms and propping her exposed breasts in hopes of embarrassing him. When that didn't work she sighed, spitefully throwing a tiny fireball that reduced her old garments to ashes. She could always conjure more later.

"Fine! Don't taunt the sharks. They are faster than they look." Her stubborn tone subsided. "How's your arm?" she asked sullenly.

He sighed. "I've had worse" he replied eyeing the bloodied bandage. "Your healing helped a bit."

"Whatever, stop soaking the cabin, now. You stink!"

Link chuckled. "You are one to talk, shark-bait. The fish smell will follow you for days. No sleeping under my cap until it fades.

She tried to give him the puppy eyes, but he turned around, his resolve somehow holding. "Fine, ignore the pleading naked beauty", she finally said, pouting. "It's not my fault I look delicious!" she shouted as he left the room, leaving her alone.

Tatl smirked to herself. "He was totally ogling", she muttered cheerfully, her fist raised in victory.

**-l-n-f-**

Tatl glared outside the window. If she had been able to channel magic through her eyes, the snow outside would surely have melted under her mood.

"Come now, Tatl. I know you can help."

She was about to throw him an acidic response, but the sled-carriage they were riding in hit a bump that sent her slamming on the glass. The other ten passengers were better secured so they were just slightly rattled.

Rubbing her head, the fairy decided to stay closer to Link so that he may cushion her next time, even if she had to deal with him and his current lunacy. "Wingshreds! I don't even understand what you're asking", she complained.

The not-quite-Kokiri sighed. "How hard would it be to find more variations of my current spells? I've done it before many times, but you can teach me to do it faster."

"Why do you consider me some kind of magical expert? I actually suck at the theory part." Her arms were crossed defensively and she avoided looking at him. She hated feeling inept.

Her partner bobbed her on the head, earning a glare. "You are selling yourself short. You've grown a lot stronger than that brat of a fairy that used to plague the forest roads with her gang."

She huffed at that, "Three people don't make a gang. And who are you calling a brat? I'm almost sixty!"

"Which in human years is about four", he piped.

Tatl scowled at him, inwardly happy she had changed the subject. "It totally doesn't work like that. Just because we live longer, doesn't mean we stay babies for decades."

Link rolled his eyes. "Back to your extensive magical prowess", he said, causing her to curse loudly. "You forgot the fact you learned to infuse your aura with different elements in a few short days. You even managed with darkness, despite being a fairy."

"You taught that to me, you nimrod! If anything, you know more about magic than I do", she shouted, blushing when the rest of the passengers stared. "What are you looking at?" she demanded.

Her partner snickered a bit, doing a placating gesture when she glared once more. "These spells were given to me, I didn't learn them on my own. I've tried to break them down to their components. Din's Fire, for example, is both fire magic and a shield that covers anything I don't want to burn."

Tatl nodded, a bit distracted. "Of course. You were a kid with little sense for magic, so you were given a 'safe' version."

Link had an idea. "So I want you to help me lift those safeties. The shield is good and all, but I'd like to be able to shoot fireballs as well."

The fairy froze, then blinked. "Fireballs?" she parroted.

Link smirked wickedly. "Think about it. Giant explosions all over the battlefield, flames and brimstone. Perhaps even lava bolts, if my mana reserves are as deep as you've told me. Of course, if you can't help me…"

"I'll do it!" declared Tatl, her eyes blazing with excitement. "How can I resist huge explosions?"

He smiled, almost maliciously, running a finger down her twitching wing. "You can't."

**-l-n-f-**

Link and Tatl both gaped at the third figure, who was levitating just above their dying campfire. "Pix?" they cried in unison.

Said pink fairy tackled Tatl in midair, sending both of them to crush on Link's face. "Nice to see you again guys! What luck, huh? Need healing?"

"We are fine", muttered Link, rubbing his hurt nose.

Tatl kicked the other fairy away, earning giggles for her trouble. "Get off, suicidal airhead. Do you expect us to believe you've found us by accident ten times in as many weeks? Why are you stalking us?"

Pix blinked dumbly. "What's 'stalking'?"

Before the other fairy could illuminate her, Link grabbed Tatl, ignoring her yelp. "Don't give her ideas", he whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"Link", she said flatly, grabbing the front of his tunic. "We last saw her ten days ago, Link", she reminded him, her left eye twitching. "Since then, we've followed that spooky yellow brick road, saved a cheap green crystal city, fell down a warp hole, joined the flying tea party that tuned into a raiding party later and helped out that fat plumber and his evil twin", she ranted, valiantly trying to shake him.

"Oh…" marveled the healing fairy. "Sounds so much fun! Can I join you guys?" she asked giddily.

"No!" they replied in unison.

"Okay, need healing?"

They ignored her, since Tatl was not yet done. "Later we got eaten by a gigantic turtle carrying elephants, witnessed what may or may not have been the three goddesses creating the universe and landed on the shell of a giant crab, traversing a purple ocean, finding refuge in one of its cave-like shell ridges", she said indicating the cave they were inside. "There is no way she isn't following us."

"I like crab, can we eat some?" asked Pix nonchalantly.

"Genius! Sure, enrage our transportation means, it will be fine", replied Tatl, her eyes going wide when the healing fairy produced a human-sized fork and knife.

Link grabbed both fairies this time. "You get to explain to her what sarcasm is, Tatl, you lucky fairy, you."

Said fairy eyed Link, who was scowling, then Pix, who was looking around vapidly, and let a soul-wrenching sigh.

**-l-n-f-**

"Mister Link!"

Both Link and Tatl froze at the shout and even Epona stopped. The man that had shouted appeared vaguely familiar, but they couldn't quite place him. The cap gave him away as a mailman, though, and that was grave cause for concern. They had just crossed into the current realm via warphole, so nobody should know about them.

"Yes?" replied the would-be Kokiri tentatively. He wasn't keen to start another adventure just yet. Even the paragon of courage needed a break and the last world's hydragon had been pretty harrowing to beat.

"Are you really mister Link?" asked the postman, looking increasingly hopeful.

He blinked. "That's right."

"From Hyrule?" At Link's nod, his eyes started sparkling creepily. "Grew up in the Lost Woods? In the highest treehouse?"

Tatl huffed. "Will you give him the letter already?"

The postman had him sign something called an 'interplanar delivery receipt', tossed him a battered letter and ran away laughing very loudly.

"Who is it from?" asked Tatl excited, trying to read the sender's name. "Saria?"

Link nodded slowly. "A dear childhood friend." He smiled fondly. "I was to her what Tael was to you." He hesitated. "Minus the air kicks; mostly." At Tatl's creepy-fond smile, he sighed. "I wonder how she managed to send a letter, never mind how it passed through worlds."

The fairy shrugged, then raised a brow when Link gulped fearfully while reading. "She's furious I haven't visited or communicated in any way. I guess she pretty much browbeat the postal system into finding me."

"Isn't she supposed to be sweet and harmless?" she asked, suddenly interested.

Link sighed. "Normally yes, but the few times I've seen her angry…" he shook his head. "Mido still can't sit down without wincing."

"Send her a letter."

"I will, promptly."

"Threaten to steal every postman's hat to motivate them."

"Capital idea."

"Don't think of the dangers they'll face."

"Right. Better them than me."

**-l-n-f-**

Link ignored Tatl's muffled shouts, making haste through the chamber door, which sealed behind him. He did his best to ignore the oppressive feeling of inert magic around him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Come out, I know you can hear me", he demanded.

At first nothing happened, but the almost-Kokiri was nothing if not patient.

Without warning, he unsheathed his sword, turned around and blocked a dark blade that mirrored his own.

Dark Link smirked, his red eyes blazing. "Long time no see. It's been about three years. Or is that minus four?"

Last time they had met, Link had been very serious, if bewildered. In contrast, this time he was mirroring his shadow's smirk. "I have found that common speech is not enough to describe time-travel."

They battled furiously for long minutes, each earning scraps and bruises, but no definite advantage was given.

Until Link deliberately left an opening.

The dark blade rushed forward, eager to taste blood. It passed through cloth and underlying chainmail, nicked the flesh beneath then stopped.

Dark Link glared at his counterpart, letting an animalistic growl when he noticed the smirk was still there. Jumping back, he put away his sword in disgust. "What is your game?" he spat.

"Just a small test", replied the greener of the two. "During our first meeting you would have cut me in two, had I done such a mistake."

Dark snorted. "You'd deserve it, too."

Link ignored him. "When Ganondorf created you, you were firmly under his control. Beating you changed that, didn't it?" He rubbed his chin in mock contemplation. "Of course there is also the fact that my death would mean yours as well. We are pretty much the same person."

His shadow raised a brow. "Perhaps you are not so worthless after all. Points, fairy-boy. Make them."

The other eyed him seriously. "I think you already know. I think you've been watching ever since you were created. You have been living through me. After all, no one is without darkness just like nobody is without light."

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "You get full grades for being poetic, at least. Yes, I know what you want to ask. The question is, why should I help you?"

Link laughed in his face. "Who is the dense one now? We are not really separate entities. We have the same goals, in the end. Only our methods might differ. You want revenge. You want to protect the few people that really matter. You want to become stronger. And of course…"

His distorted image sighed, closing his eyes, all pretense vanishing. He looked tired now, haunted. Link saw what himself would have looked like if he hadn't had such a strong self-control. "Navi", he sighed.

Link nodded. "We share the same soul, the same purpose. United we will conquer even death."

Dark Link chuckled. "You had to freeze Tatl before she could stop you to come find me. She'll make our life hell for a while." The smile remained. "You are correct. Anything else would mean playing into Ganon's hands. I refuse to be his puppet again. I will offer you my power." His face turned menacing. "I only ask that you remain true to our goals. Stray and I will hunt you down and crush your skull."

Link nodded and turned to leave. Tatl should have melted her icy prison and he needed to stop the little pyromaniac before she burned down the whole Temple of Mind trying to find him.

**-l-n-f-**

"You simply have no proof."

Link shook his head. "I know my land of birth, Tatl. This place is Hyrule alright and I know just how to prove it."

From his ocarina came the Prelude of Light. Their surroundings shifted and reformed and they found themselves inside the Temple of Time. "See? These songs don't work outside Hyrule. We are finally here." His voice turned falsely cheerful. "We'll go see everyone after we rest a bit. I hope they'll be surprised."

He hesitated before the door. A part of him was afraid the future wasteland was waiting him outside. Chiding himself, he boldly stepped through, taking in a city that looked more vibrant than ever.

Link sighed in relief. "Right. Let's hope that bastard Rauru was fooled."

Tatl nodded. "Let's find an inn and take a nap. Tonight we act."

Her partner smiled. "We are so close. It took us four years", he muttered, sighing when she rubbed the back of his neck understandingly. He narrowed his eyes. "When we save her, don't even think about sneaking away, do you hear me?"

Tatl huffed. "Don't worry, I'm not nearly as selfless."

**-l-n-f-**

Princess Zelda, gazing down the sleeping city from her quarters' balcony, was feeling uneasy. She, along with the other Sages, had retained most of her memories of the seven grim years, albeit a bit blurrily. The rest of the world, apart from Link, who had actually experienced everything, was blissfully oblivious, only noting how the King's newest vassal, Lord Ganondorf, had mysteriously vanished.

That was about four years ago and Zelda still had doubts whether her future counterpart had done right by Link. She could still recall his icy gaze the last time they had seen each other, the accusation that wasn't quite directed at her personally.

The princess felt her Triforce piece pulsating, which reinforced the feeling of uneasiness. She hadn't exactly mastered its power, in either timeline, but still knew the significance.

Her Sheikah instincts, product of lots of grueling training, were also anxious. Despite all that, when the shadows around her came to life and ensnared her, she was caught flatfooted, slipping into unconsciousness as waves of paralyzing magic washed over her body.

When she woke up, she didn't open her eyes immediately, willing her heart to keep beating slowly. She wasn't bound, which was both puzzling and a relief. Beneath her was a thin mattress that couldn't conceal the uneven ground underneath. The sun was slowly warming her body, so she was outdoors and it was either dusk or dawn.

Straining her ears, she noticed the slight sound of even breathing close to her. There was even a campfire in its dying throes nearby, as reported by her acute nose. Moving her hand very slowly, she grasped two of the concealed knives she always kept on her person, happy no one of her abductors had thought to search her.

Covertly taking a deep breath, Zelda exploded into motion. Springing to a sitting position, she sent one of her blades flying towards the breath, ready to parry any attacks with the other. At the same time, her Triforce wiped away all tiredness and soreness, bringing her body a step above human limits.

Before she could formulate her next action, her eyes caught up with her brain. There was a single boy, about her age, sitting opposite to her, lazily regarding the blade she had thrown, after flawlessly catching it.

Suddenly very confused, she looked around, seeing nothing but a flat rocky wasteland. She once again glared at the boy, taking in his green clothes, impressive –sheathed- sword and bright blue eyes. The fairy watching her amusedly sealed the deal.

"Link?" she tried, torn between rushing to hug him and running away in fear. No wonder he was so passive. What she had managed as Sheik, after years of training, he had surpassed in two weeks. She concluded that nothing she could ever do would threaten him.

"Long time no see, princess", he replied absently, poking the tip of her dagger with interest.

He was somewhere between the two forms she knew, not quite the man that had impaled Ganon with the Master sword, yet hardly a kid. She chided herself, reminded it was the same for her as well.

"You of all people shouldn't be that formal with me", she replied hesitantly, then steeled herself. "If you wanted to see me so badly, I could have made time. Though I do appreciate the novelty of being kidnapped by the Hero of Time." She figured she had every right to be snarky.

Link looked at her for the first time and she was relieved to see he was smiling. "I'll make amends later, little majesty." He offered her some of the food that had been cooking on the fire, meat and baked vegetables. "Not quite up to your standards, I fear, but the royal chef was a bit too heavy to carry along."

She savored a bit of the food, her face beaming. "On the contrary, it's delicious."

Link raised a brow. "You should fire your chef, then."

Tatl chose that moment to fly by again. "The runic circle is almost complete, Link. As soon as you are done flirting, or 'being nice' as you put it, we can start."

Zelda couldn't help but blush a bit. "You found Navi?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She was shocked when Link's face darkened.

He recovered almost promptly. "Not quite, but I'm very close. The last four years have been leading to this. That was Tatl, a dear friend that has been helping me for some time. Don't tell her, though, her engorged head might ruin her flight capabilities."

"I can hear you perfectly!" shouted the fairy from afar.

Zelda smiled pleasantly, wishing she could just remain with him, with no words or motives to ruin their reunion, then sobered down. "As much as I consider you my friend, I know part of you resents me, Link. You need my assistance with something, which I would hesitate or even refuse to give, thus the abducting. Would you please explain?"

Link stood silent for a moment, then nodded. "First of all, I'll explain about this place. We are in what some call 'empty realms'. They are places that Farore hasn't touched, devoid of life of any kind. While mostly useless, they have some applications."

Zelda's eyes went wide. "You intend to use it as an arena", she realized. "To prevent destruction from spreading." Her face paled and she stood up, taking a step back. "You intend to fight Ganondorf. You want to break the seal, but why? Why take the risk?"

He didn't make any moves to stop her from fleeing. There was nowhere she could go on her own and they both knew it. He eyed her contemplatively. "Is it you or your piece the source of such insight?" he mused. "First of all, the seal is faulty. The Sages have finite power and while long-living, they are not immortal. Their descendants will eventually falter. When that happens the three pieces of the Triforce will be called together once more. Ganondorf is immortal and will be the same, but the two of us will be born again and again, without true memory. Sometimes we'll win, sometimes we'll fail, but I fear he will stay alive, the three of us dancing like puppets of destiny forever. I have seen the signs."

Her face pale, her eyes wide, Zelda brought her hands to her mouth. "My fault! If I hadn't led you to open the sacred realm… I thought I had redeemed myself, but…"

Link shook his head. "You gave the order, I followed it, Navi helped me, Ganondorf took advantage, you father failed to heed you, Rauru failed in general, and so on. It's not about blame anymore. Also, I have more reasons to want to do this. Selfish ones."

The princess nervously licked her dry lips. "You want it. You want to use the Triforce. Is Navi that far from your grasp? Would you risk the worlds for a single fairy?" She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. She couldn't claim she knew how he felt but she remembered how he had been while a guest at the castle, just after he had returned from the future. How she'd pass outside his room at nights and hear him sobbing and calling for his fairy in his sleep. How determined he had been then and now.

"Shut up!" he snarled, leaping to his feet. Zelda froze when a second Link, only dark with flaming eyes, emerged from his shadow. "You know nothing", they said in unison. Link was just pointing an accusing finger, but his double had a sword out instead. "Navi was there through the whole thing. She saved my life a hundred times and then, when it was over, when it was time to rest, to be rewarded, she spent months to find a way to travel back and killed herself to save me one last time. She knew she had to sacrifice herself before I even woke up and did not falter, did not try to stall. How I got the Triforce of Courage instead of her is beyond me!"

"I…I apologize", she tried meekly. She hadn't even considered Navi a person, she realized, seeing her as a chatty blue glow that was just there.

Link snorted, his dark clone retreating after giving her the finger. "Whatever. Not even the Kokiri understand fully. Their fairies are mere friends and guardians. Navi and I… our bond transcended everything you could possibly imagine." He closed his eyes. "I hate destiny. While looking for her and, later, while I was preparing for this battle, I just happened upon numerous worlds that needed help. I've lost count of how many apocalypses I've prevented, of how many people I've saved. Yet my main goal has remained elusive, until now."

His Triforce was glowing now, hers doing the same in response. "Link…" she tried, for once having no wisdom for him.

Link calmed down. "You have no words you can offer. You did get something wrong, though. I don't require your assistance, only your presence." He clasped her hand, bringing the two Triforce pieces closer than ever, then led her inside the magical circle Tatl had just finished. She did not resist. "This will give you a measure of protection from any stray attacks. I'll make sure Ganon won't have time to focus on you." He returned her the knife. "Should I fail, do what you wish."

She gulped at that, but retrieved the weapon. Death of a Triforce holder meant the piece would jump to the next worthy individual and away from the battlefield.

As a blue bubble of power expanded around her, her curiosity overwhelmed her caution. "How will you break the seal? The sages…"

He smiled. "The sages will realize too late to do anything and the backlash will just leave them dizzy and useless for a while. The seal's main flaw is that the three Triforce pieces are eternally linked, no matter the distance. With two pieces here, drawing the third, there is no power, timespan or length in the world that can keep Ganon away."

Zelda sighed. "If there is nothing I can do to change your mind, let me help you at least."

The thought-to-have-been-Kokiri shook his head. "The only reason I let you here is because he'll go after you anyway, no matter where I hide you. Your piece will be easier to get than mine, after all."

"I could…"

"You could stay in this circle where it is relatively safe", he said with finality and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

**-l-n-f-**

As soon as he was consigned to the void, Ganondorf returned to his human form, cursing his captors and trying to figure out how exactly he had lost to that whelp of a hero, Master Sword or not.

Before a plan could even begin to formulate, he felt a weird tug, centered at the back of his hand, where his Triforce piece was kept. An experienced sorcerer, he hesitated as what he vaguely knew as temporal energies wrapped around him.

"I'm slowly travelling back in time. What is this lunacy?" he muttered. He soon decided it was better than spending eternity in limbo. "I will not quit", he promised. "When the time comes, I'll be ready."

The Gerudo king couldn't measure time accurately, but after about three years had passed, he felt he was nearing his destination. Opening eyes he hadn't used for a while, he saw an enormous crack in the eternal whiteness around him, two pinpricks of light, green and blue, glowing in the distance. He glanced at his hand, currently encased in crimson power, and finally understood.

"I am being summoned! No wonder even time was subjugated. The power of the Triforce is unmatched." With a shout, he channeled more power from his piece, feeling the sacred realm around him shuddering. For the first time since his imprisonment he felt the power of the six sages, ineffectively trying to bar him. It all burned away in a tornado of pure divine power and the nothingness around him shattered.

**-l-n-f-**

Zelda watched, partly in horror, partly in fascination as cracks appeared in the air above them. The intensity of the power flowing from her Triforce was almost painful and she knew that were she not protected by the artifact itself, her body would have disintegrated in seconds.

With a final pulse, the crack shattered and a human body fell from the sky, landing on the plain ground kneeling, the hole mending itself above him almost instantly.

Ganondorf rose slowly but steadily, lazily regarding his surroundings before focusing on the other two Triforce holders. "How nice of you to free me, princess. I might even consider sparing your life when I'm done with you. As for you…" he went on, turning to Link.

The words died in his mouth as he finally realized what had been bothering him from the second he appeared. The boy was younger than he remembered and he correctly guessed he had been sent back to the time he had been plucked from initially. What was troubling was his demeanor. The Link he had known would always face him with a blade drawn and held tightly, either that accursed Master Sword or even that ridiculous dagger as a kid. There would always be anxiety in his eyes and some measure of doubt.

This Link, however was different. Ready to reach for a weapon with an air that reminded him of the masters that had taught him back in his youth, but certain in his prowess, almost lazy in confronting him.

"You have changed", he muttered, suddenly feeling vulnerable. A blade of black steel appeared in his right hand.

Link also drew his sword, almost as an afterthought. "I am three years younger and four years older, Ganondorf. Not all of us have wished for immortality."

The evil king smirked. "That's an impressive blade, but I wonder how you will fare without your other sword."

The green-clad warrior snapped his fingers. "Oh yes! The Master Sword. I kinda forgot to retrieve it for this battle", he explained, a bit embarrassed.

"You did what?" exclaimed Zelda and Tatl in unison.

Link ignored them, shaking his head. "I guess you won't wait for me to fetch it, huh? Oh well." Sheathing the former Kokiri sword, he brought his hand before him, as if grasping something, then tugged upwards. Before anyone could comment on his antics, lightning erupted from his grip, materializing into the familiar purple and silver weapon, its edge keener than ever, the golden jewel on its hilt, glowing radiantly.

"It's an old, dingy thing, but still wants a piece of you, even after bathing in your blood", he added shaking his head.

"Did he just…" tried Zelda, her eyes wide.

Tatl was far less impressed. "Well, he is the only one that can wield the thing. Why wouldn't it come to him?"

Ganondorf had been frowning for some time, but his mouth soon split to a smile. "I see. Nice intimidation tactics, kid. By Din, I was almost affected. The years have been kind to you. Even without the sages' power, you are stronger than you were, a true challenge. You had good reason to want to fight me." Displaying the back of his fist, he allowed the golden power to color the world. "Is this what you are looking for? Come and get it!"

Despite his words, none of them rushed at each other, starting by slowly circling around, blades at the ready. They danced and feinted, steadily gaining speed, until finally the two swords met each other three times in rapid succession, bathing them in sparks. They didn't keep the lock, jumping backwards after proving themselves equal.

"Last time you came at me with magic. Did your defeat completely change your tactics?" said Link, breathing easily.

The other Triforce holder smirked. "Foolish boy. Male or not, I would have never survived childhood without proficiency in both blade and spell. It's the Gerudo way."

Link answered with a bolt of fire so hot, it burned blue. Instead of using his cape like last time, Ganondorf deflected it back with his own sword, adding some of his own energy. The game went on for some time, the orb of magic growing larger and larger. When Link knew they were both at their limits, he smirked. "Tatl!" he called loudly.

The fairy, that had stayed out of the clash, appeared behind the Gerudo king, flaring her aura brighter than the sun itself, causing him to cast a long shadow in front of him. As soon as Ganondrof deflected the magic bolt again, with great effort, Dark Link appeared out of said shadow, his blade encased in Nayru's Love, sending the orb back much earlier than Link would have. The ensuing explosion nearly knocked almost-Kokiri off his feet.

"So you've mastered the darkness I drew out back then", commented the dark lord, appearing out of the smoke. He looked a bit worse for wear, but seemed ready and eager for another go. Dark Link waved merrily from Link's shadow, then vanished.

"He is a handful, but we've reached the understanding we both hate your guts", replied Link casually.

Ganondorf nodded amused, then raised his off-hand to the sky. The Triforce aura covered his body and a massive globe of dark energy started growing above him, surpassing him in size many times. "Just try to deflect this", he mocked.

Link smirked, then started channeling energy for a ferocious spin attack, the Master Sword humming ominously.

The giant sphere went flying, dark lighting cackling on its surface. Just before it could reach the in-spirit-Kokiri, he vanished in a shower of green sparks. Ganondorf's eyes went wide and he made an about-face, sword ready to block. Link had reappeared behind him, already spinning. The thief king guarded against the first three hits, but the fourth one was too much and he was sent flying right into his own exploding attack.

Before anyone could celebrate, a lightning bolt came almost instantly from the cloud of raining debris left behind, hitting Link in the chest and knocking him right off his feet. Ganondorf appeared floating in the air , sending more lighting attacks at a fast pace, visibly straining himself, but forcing Link to roll on the ground frantically. He tried to use his mirror shield, but the projectiles were too fast to predict and his foe kept moving in the air, dodging those that were reflected.

Link once again teleported, this time above his opponent, blade leading the way. Ganondorf expected that, though, his cape flaring into a shield that mitigated the first chop. With a series of undertow strikes, that Link was forced to block, the dark lord kept his opponent helplessly in the air, where he had the advantage of flight. Before he could capitalize on that, however, a burst of light magic from Tatl hit him right in the face, allowing Link to dodge the next strike and latch on his foe's ankle. The green-clad warrior swiftly placed the Goron mask on his face, multiplying his weight several times. Ganondorf gasped as bones snapped under the rocky grip, then they both crashed on the ground. Link took advantage of the close proximity and landed a few ground-shattering punches right on his opponent's face, before he was blasted away by a corona of intense flames. Removing the mask in midair, he smartly landed on his feet. He had been ready to gloat, but stared instead as Ganondorf was busy dancing around, simultaneously healing his leg and dogging a nasty-looking light magic barrage from Tatl.

"Farore-cursed fairies", muttered the ex-overlord, eyeing Tatl's yellow glow spitefully. "How can it even stay close with all this dark power at work?"

The fairy heard him and crossed her arms. "We have been preparing for this for ages, lord dark carrot. You might as well be farting at me, for all your aura is affecting me."

Link shook his head. "Don't taunt the power-hungry maniac, Tatl." His face changed to a scowl when Ganondorf vanished, reappearing with the tiny fairy in his grasp. "Because then this happens", he finished sounding defeated.

The Gerudo king chuckled as Tatl struggled to escape. "So, Link, how much does this insect worth to you? I seem to recall you had been pretty attached to your last fairy."

Before the green-clad teen could offer his acidic reply, Tatl started laughing manically. "You colossal fool! That wimp down there is ready to surrender, but I won't allow it." Ganondorf felt a ridiculous amount of both light and dark energies gathering around the trapped fairy.

Link gasped. "Stop that, Tatl!" he demanded.

Even the dark lord was getting unnerved. "Light and darkness. As soon as you stop keeping them separate, the reaction will disintegrate you", he mused, his grip still strong.

The demented fairy still laughed, her glow so intense, even her wings were invisible. "Through Link I'm freely drawing magic from the Triforce of Courage. You thought I was some damsel in distress? The real question is, can you kill me fast enough before I annihilate you? Without that stupid darkness weakness, fairies are too sturdy for you humans, Nayru-blind fool. Even if you survive, Link will finish you off in one hit."

The Gerudo did try to crush her and the pain almost knocked her out, but in the end he tossed her away, spitting in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with the fairies following you around, kid?"

Tatl flew away, slowly diffusing the gathered power and sticking her tongue at him. "Nice try carrot, but no delectable fairy gravy for you!"

"You ok?" whispered Link as she came close.

"Need a break", she mouthed, her exhaustion finally showing, and he nodded.

Ganondorf seemed contemplative. "Sharing your power with that bug", snorted. "What a joke."

Link smirked. "Sure, it takes a twentieth of my energy to keep the transfer bond going. The way the Triforce works, though, means the sum of our power is far greater. After all, it's two bodies tapping in the energy. You do remember what happened when you tried to channel more power, right?" he said, to Ganondorf's ire. "You changed into a powerful body you had no idea how to control."

The Gerudo king growled like his beast form would. "Better that than sharing my power."

The other shrugged. "I guess you never had anyone you could trust. Din above, I almost pity you."

The swordfight resumed at an even higher intensity, both of them using their pieces so much that sonic booms would occasionally happen. Dark Link would often appear from any available shadow, striking at openings that shouldn't have been there.

**-l-n-f-**

Tatl landed on Zelda's shoulder heavily, her eyes following the battle intensely. "Are you okay?" asked the princess concerned. She didn't even want to think what Link would do if another fairy partner died on him.

"That was nothing", she bragged, her breath unhealthily labored, her glow dim. "Just another pompous darkling schooled in the grandeur of fairykind."

Zelda raised a brow. "Right… Do you think Link will be alright?"

Tatl shrugged. "Just watch the battle, princess." She regarded the lightning-fast action again. "Well, what you can see with your undertrained eyes, anyway."

Before Zelda could reply to that particular barb, she gasped. Link had crashed on the ground painfully and Ganondorf, seemingly stronger than ever, was still attacking ferociously. The Kokiri-raised youth kept his own, but seemed to be having more and more difficulty.

"He is losing!"

Tatl sighed. "You are too hasty. Link has faced much worse than this. I'll personally start worrying when he loses a limb or something", she added nonchalantly, then did a double take. Zelda was channeling great amounts of power from her Triforce piece. "Stop that!" ordered the fairy, frantically. She tried to knock the princess unconscious, but she was still weak and the power was too much.

**-l-n-f-**

Ganondorf was losing and they both knew it. Link's strikes were stronger and faster, his magic more potent. As a last gambit, the desert king had drawn as much power as he could, straining to resist transforming into a bestial form, that would cost him the battle. He gained a huge advantage at first, landing some tremendous hits, but Link wised up soon enough, going on the defensive and biding his time.

Desperate, the Gerudo prepared for one last devastating attack then they both stopped, their eyes snapping towards Zelda, or rather on what she was holding.

"Link, take it!" she called, her Triforce piece physically manifested in her hands. That was the point when Link faltered, his face a mask of fear.

Before either he or Tatl could do anything, Ganondorf was already moving, his body writhing between human and beast, yet losing no speed. Link warped before him, but was sidestepped and knocked away. Dark Link appeared from the shadow on the Gerudo's back and landed a stab that didn't seem to affect him. The yellow fairy, now a pulsar of light, tried to intercept him, but he teleported around her, voiding her fervor.

Only the runic shield stood before him and he gave it all, changing to a hulking monstrosity that slammed on the blue bubble again and again. The barrier cracked, produced a high pitch, then shattered. Ignoring the two swords that slashed his flanks in rapid succession and the burning light on his back, he reached with a single paw, which changed into a human hand, and grabbed the tiny triangle, knocking Zelda back and teleporting away once more.

Everybody froze after that. The princess hadn't even realized what had happened, but both Links and Tatl were staring at Ganondorf stonily, as he too stared at the Triforce of Wisdom fascinated.

The thief king, bloody, bruised and wounded, stood victorious before his foes, his chuckles starting slowly, as if he disbelieved his good fortune, then escalating into gleeful, cruel laughter.

"What will you do now?" asked Link, his voice perfectly plain.

Ganondorf glared at him, then smirked. "I was thinking of using this beauty the princess so graciously offered to reduce all of you to dust", he replied.

The ghost of a smile appeared on his opponent's face. "You can hardly control your own piece. What makes you think adding more power will change things?" he asked amused, feeling very grateful the beads of cold sweat on his brow were not very apparent.

The thief king hesitated, glaring between Link and his newest acquisition. After a long pause, he smirked. "Your talents are wasted on the side of 'light', kid", he mocked. "I will take this risk and call your bluff."

Link was already moving when Ganondorf clenched his fist around the golden triangle, but didn't reach far. The explosion of power blew him away like a Deku scrub in a hurricane and he landed haphazardly, leaving a shallow trench on the ground, shield covering him. When the smoke and dust settled, the Gerudo appeared in the middle of it all, his fist raised in triumph, two golden specks heralding the world. "Amazing!" he cried to the heavens, as a corona of purple enshrouded his body. Soon however, his shouts of glee turned into wails of pain. Falling to his knees, he clasped his head with both hands, fading in and out of consciousness as his power kept increasing. His would-be shriek of denial turned into a primal keen and his body shattered, to reform into something alien.

**-l-n-f-**

Two Hylians, a fairy and a shadow stared fearfully at something they had trouble perceiving. What used to be Ganondorf had transcended their level of understanding, leaving them with only a pale shadow of the real thing to gaze at. The entity was massive, far larger than even the Termina giants, yet its weight didn't seem to affect the world yet. Link futilely tried to count the number of appendages, eyes and mouths, but the image kept changing in his mind, never settling into something concrete.

"This… This is bad", understated Tatl. "They only thing that could compare is Majora, but still."

The honorary Kokiri nodded slowly, retrieving a glowing bottle from his item storage. "We need some healing, Pix", he said absently, eyes never leaving the abomination. The pink sprite let a cry of glee and died once again, restoring both Hylian and fairy to perfect health. "I'll have to use… That", he whispered.

Tatl gulped, but sat on his shoulder resolutely.

"You should stay away", tried Link calmly.

"No", she said rigidly. "No, this time I won't cucco out on you. The last two times you needed this, I was such a shredding coward, but no more. As we shared the Triforce, so we'll share this one."

The Hero of Time sighed heavily then smiled. "Despite the danger, I'm glad. The power; It gets lonely." He turned to Zelda, forgotten till then, icily. "Ganon took the Triforce of Wisdom and thus completely lost his reason, which is why we still exist", he said sardonically. "That's what happens when you try to hastily tap into forces you do not understand, which is why I never asked for your piece before."

Ignoring any response, he gazed at the mask that had somehow appeared in his hand. Before wearing it, he casually discarded the Master Sword that, as usual, impaled the earth blade-first, lodging in firmly. "No matter its power, the blade of evil's bane is very much a toy in this situation."

Link, Tatl and Dark Link vanished, only Fierce Deity remaining, this time a trinity empowered by Triforce, fairy magic and shadow.

Then Zelda was alone.

**-l-n-f-**

_Link and Ganon met in the void and took stock of each other. One resolute, the other primal, with instinct in place of cognition. The helix blade took the aspect of the spear and shattered the feral god. Instead of perishing, he turned into water, reforming two realities away, and breathed despair, splitting Link in two. Light and darkness separated and flanked the great beast, its roar shattering a sun. Ganon exploded, scattering his and Link's essence in a thousand worlds, where a thousand battles were fought and a thousand draws were declared. _

_Civilizations rose and fell around them as they streamed through time and space randomly. They ended up a ball of warring powers, that slightly nudged Farore's pinky knuckle as she created the Goron race and they ended up ugly compared to the rest. She didn't mind, though, smiling at the two and gently blowing them away, waving merrily. _

_Link and Ganon managed to untangle after knocking a few solar systems off their orbits, assuming their original forms after either milliseconds or millennia, depending on who you asked. The great beast tried to hurl time itself, but Tatl's giggles reduced it to a rain of dark crystal flowers. She licked each of them and Dark Link set them on fire, but Link couldn't slash fast enough and a few escaped, fusing to become an immense jungle._

_The jungle gave birth to a trillion of sentient skulls, each filled with souls wrenched from a billion worlds, each drowning in malice. Link took Tatl in his grasp and she turned to an arrow of light and darkness. Dark Link made a bow out of false hopes and sent the arrow flying, reducing the skulls to shards that impaled Ganon's heart. An ocean of blood erupted and tried to smother the three parts of Fierce Deity, but they scattered and Ganon's escaped essence formed a small galaxy far in the future._

_Link waved, his shadow snapped his fingers and Tatl whistled lewdly, all forming a cage of stardust around the feral god's form. Ganon escaped by turning into a rain of dark rays and attempting to pierce the three that were one. Tatl and Dark Link were caught off guard, shattering to rings of gold and ebony, but Link anticipated the attack, his helix blade assuming the aspect of the lens. The dark rays smashed on each other and Ganon reformed, stunned and vulnerable. Link tried to separate the beast's power, but each fragment contained both pieces of the Triforce. Ganon fled, still intact, but wounded, bleeding a dense nebula in its wake. Fierce Deity reformed and fervently followed. _

_They met again beyond the edge of the multiverse, in a place where time had yet to reach and space had yet to be shaped. Ganon tried to consume its hunter but the other transcendent being split into shards of immense power. The Goron aspect crashed Ganon with his flaming fists, while its Zora counterpart sent slashes of electrified water. The Deku aspect brought nature to the void, entangling the feral god with eternal vines and sapping its power. The Shadow and Fairy aspects worked together, slamming a twilight mace right through Ganon's Ego. Finally, Link gathered all into the helix blade, slashing and breaking his enemy's precarious hold on the Triforce of Wisdom and sending him hurtling back to the empty realm where Zelda was waiting._

**-l-n-f-**

For Zelda, a mere five seconds had passed, though the dead silence around her and the current situation made it seem much longer. Unexpectedly, the skies opened once more, scaring her half-way to a heart-attack and Ganondorf, now human, slammed to the ground so hard, he threw her off her feet.

She didn't dare to move as the sky darkened with clouds and the Master Sword levitated off the ground, rushing and stabbing the Gerudo right through the heart, all the way up the hilt, pinning him down. Still alive, he gasped and weakly tried to wrench it free, snarling in frustration when it failed to even budge.

"That was an interesting experience", muttered Link from behind Zelda, as the mask in his hand was put away.

Tatl fell off his shoulder, dizzily fluttering to the ground. "I feel sick and I haven't even begun parsing what just happened", she complained.

Link ignored her, regarding the golden triangle in his hand and making sure not to touch it. With another burst of power, the second piece appeared in his other hand, flashing green once before subsiding.

"It's time", he whispered, throwing them in the air, where they started revolving around each other. Still in control of his piece, he summoned as much power as he could, causing the wisdom piece to resonate similarly. He closed his eyes, concentrating, then physically tugged with his hand at the air.

A shout of pain and outrage came from Ganondorf as the Triforce of Power, its physical form bloodied, erupted from his hand and joined its counterparts.

The full Triforce combined to its original shape, each piece slowly rotating vertically, and a beam of light pierced right through the clouds, illuminating the area around it.

Any of Link's possible thoughts were derailed, when Ganondorf started laughing, bitterly amused. "And so you stand before the mightiest of relics, just as I did years ago. Go ahead and touch it kid. The cycle will simply resume."

Zelda found the courage to speak. "What cycle? What do you mean."

The thief king's laughter had died down to chuckles. "What I'm saying, princess, is that the Triforce is nothing but a farce, a prank of the Goddesses. Each piece is powerful, of course, but there has never been and will never be a single person that can have the perfect balance needed to absorb all three pieces at once. And if you get one and try to snatch the second, you'll never have enough reason left to get the third." His face changed to a mask of hatred. "I just tasted divinity while having the wits of a Din-forsaken boar!"

"Which is why I didn't try to use the wisdom piece myself", added Link, staring at the Ocarina of Time, held in his hands. "Let me tell you a story", he went on, talking to both Zelda and Ganondorf. "I once happened upon a needy realm, slated for apocalypse within three days. It took me more than three months to save it, by rewinding those three days again and again. During that time I helped many people. I performed many feats and many mistakes, but after the last battle, I played the Song of Time one final time. The dozens of three-day periods simply collapsed in one. All my good actions remained and all my errors, redeemed during other cycles, vanished, as if they had never happened."

Link played the Song of Time, his notes echoing far and wide.

**-l-n-f-**

The Triforce stopped spinning, its pieces gaining a bit of distance, though retaining their formation.

Link first reached for the bottom right triangle and the world around him vanished.

_Swimming in the void he set eyes on the image of a woman, draped in green and white vestments, her luscious verdant hair waving inside her aura of power. Her face was both kindly and strict at the same time and she regarded him fondly. "Welcome Link."_

_He knew her very well, he realized. "Farore."_

_She giggled and the sound soothed his mind as it hurt his ears. "Actually, I am but a speck of Farore, goddess of life and death. She gives life freely, then takes it back ruthlessly." Her formal tone turned playful again. "Why do you want to be tested, you who were actually selected years ago, whose courage has been proven again and again?"_

_He sighed. "I want to know. Was I selected because of destiny, or did my selection dictate that destiny? Can I actually hold your power with no strings of fate attached?"_

_She placed both her hands on his shoulders and he noticed one was pulsing with life, while the other was skeletal, stripped to the bone. She kissed him on the forehead and he shuddered under her power, resisting the urge to simply stop being._

"_You have endured my touch without your soul unraveling. You are worthy, Link. Remember you'll always be my favorite."_

Link woke up with the Triforce of Courage pulsing inside his flesh, stronger than ever. "That was the easy part", he muttered, bringing the Ocarina of Time to his mouth.

**-l-n-f-**

The Triforce stopped spinning, its pieces gaining a bit of distance, though retaining their formation.

Link first reached for the bottom left triangle and the world around him vanished.

_Swimming in the void he set eyes on the image of a woman, draped in blue and white robes, her luscious azure hair tied behind her, inside her aura of power. She radiated intelligence, but there was also an unsettling wildness in her mannerisms. "How interesting. Come closer, little hero."_

"_Nayru", he whispered. _

_She laughed and Link was afraid his body would shatter. "Actually, I am but a token of Nayru, goddess of order and chaos. She holds the balance and creates the laws, to be kept or broken." Her formal tone regressed back to intense scrutiny. "Few can claim to know of my essence, little hero. None is perfect and even my previous holder had her times of idiocy. What do you know of wisdom?"_

_Link smirked. "I know wisdom is not only about book-smarts. I've seen dozens of scholars, self-important and set in their ways, too rigid to think clearly. Change should be neither rejected nor surrendered to, but carefully considered. Meditation, imitation and experience, the three things that have kept me alive all these years."_

_She came closer, caressing his face with both hands, one hot as lava, the other colder than glacial ice. Then she hugged him and his mind was almost disintegrated, yet he persevered. _

_She let him go, smiling proudly. "You have survived my thoughts without drowning in my endless waters. You are worthy, Link. Take the time to talk to people about what I am. Wisdom is always in short supply."_

Link woke up with the Triforce of Wisdom pulsing inside his flesh, the feeling both alien and familiar. "Worse than I feared", he muttered, shivering a bit before bringing the Ocarina of Time to his mouth.

**-l-n-f-**

The Triforce stopped spinning, its pieces gaining a bit of distance, though retaining their formation.

Link first reached for the top triangle and the world around him vanished.

_Swimming in the void he set eyes on the image of a woman, draped in red and white veils, her luscious red hair dancing wildly inside her aura of power. She was beautiful and terrible and he almost despaired, before reigning himself in. "Well, well, here comes the bold one."_

"_Din", he whispered. _

_She cackled and he felt every cell in his body crying in pain. "Actually, I am but a wisp of Din, goddess of creation and destruction. She makes and unmakes, builds and shatters, births and consumes." Her formal tone faded back to gleeful mania. "You have conquered my former wielder a second time. Though he had the potential, he couldn't quite control me." She eyed him fiercely, almost eagerly. "Can you fare better, fleshling?"_

_Link scowled. "I know power. I have tasted divinity more than once, even embracing it just today, only to let go when my goal was complete. Whether I carefully use my resources or recklessly charge ahead, I do it with the power I have gathered by myself and from others. Hell, hasn't my quest been all about finding more power? Give me your test, godling!"_

_She smirked and vanished, appearing with her hand already piercing his heart. He gasped in pain, grabbing her neck and valiantly trying to throttle her. He felt all of his power draining from his body, leaving it an empty husk, then rushing back tenfold until he was more energy than flesh. As it happened again and again, he cried with pain and ecstasy, his very identity trying to slip from his mind. He somehow held together, sighing as the torture suddenly stopped._

_She kissed him deeply on the lips then retreated, leaving him whole, smirking cockily all the time. "You have withstood my passion without losing your reason. You are worthy, Link. Never be afraid to use your power, because fear starves control." _

Link woke up with the Triforce of Power pulsing inside his flesh, the feeling both exhilarating and terrifying. "So intense", he muttered, trembling visibly before bringing the Ocarina of Time to his mouth.

**-l-n-f-**

The Triforce didn't stop spinning and its pieces couldn't gain a bit of distance, because they simply weren't physically manifested anymore.

Link opened his eyes slowly, gazing fascinated at the back of his hand. The three triangles were softly pulsing between golden and their respective colour, but he felt no intensity, no imbalance in his power. He tried to draw a droplet of energy and he was almost overcome, almost ascending once more.

He regarded the rest of the people around him, staring at him in disbelief, Ganondorf shaking his head in silent denial. Link turned to face him. "I can understand you a bit better now. How easy would it be to conquer everything with this power, to take over the multiverse and right all wrongs", he marveled, causing Zelda to gasp worriedly. The almost-Kokiri snickered in amusement as dark Link appeared behind him, his hand also sporting the full Triforce, his blade at link's neck. The shadow was also amused, though, and vanished after a moment.

"Fortunately or unfortunately, I have already decided not to stray from my path." With a wave of his hand, Ganondorf gasped, his eyes desperate. Link eyed him carefully, then nodded. "I will grant you that wish."

Ganondorf, king of evil, died due to the sword piercing his heart, the shadow of a smile on his face.

Zelda seemed as though she had seen a ghost. "What…What happened to him?"

Link shrugged. "A butter knife through the heart can kill a man. No matter how powerful or capable, without the gift he gave himself, he was but a man." He eyed the still disbelieving Zelda amused. "Where you expecting fireworks? A pillar of darkness consuming his body, perhaps?"

The princess remained silent, but Tatl did not. "What were you thinking, granting dying wishes like a djinn? What did he ask for?"

The green-clad warrior smiled. "With his last thought, the 'embodiment of evil' wished that his sisters will not be blamed and hunted down because of his own actions. I won't let the Gerudo go extinct."

Zelda blanched. "The kingdom of Hyrule would never…"

He snapped his fingers and the princess vanished. "Finally", said Tatl. "She was getting on my nerves. What did you do?"

"I sent her back to her room after wiping her memory of what happened here. I even gave her a Triforce of Wisdom replica. Nowhere near the real thing, but it has more power than she'll ever use. While I'm at it, I'll also take care of the sages, as well as fix most of the damage we did during the fight."

Tatl beamed at him. "Wicked! Just imagine the prank potential." Her mood took a turn for the worse. "Will you do the same for me? Wipe my memory?"

He regarded her curiously. "Why would I do that? We are in this together", he said, a bit hurt.

The fairy shook her head. "I'm talking about that last battle. What I saw… What I did. I'm afraid the memories will simply drill through my mind and kill me, Link."

He nodded. "Divine memories are a bit too much when you are mortal." He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "You were right. I simply blurred them in both our minds. Should be enough."

Also relieved, Tatl landed on his shoulder, patting him on the neck affectionately. "Only one thing remains. Don't falter now, Hero of Time."

Link smiled widely. "It's scary now that she is so close to my grasp, but I won't.'

The Triforce radiated power.

**-l-n-f-**

She hesitated opening her eyes because her head felt as if a Goron parade was stomping through. She berated herself for drinking so much Kokiri mead, having no other way to justify the pain.

In the end, she braved a glimpse of the world outside. The first thing she saw was the beaming face of a yellow-aura fairy, quite younger than her. Worried about giving the wrong kind of example, sleeping in the open with a hangover, she ignored the already receding pain and stood.

"You are Navi, right?" asked the other fairy, still smiling.

Navi nodded. "Do I know you?" he asked politely. The reply was a powerful punch that lifted the blue fairy off the ground. Before she could even think to defend herself, the other fairy hugged her tightly and she felt tears on her back.

"The first was for leaving Link alone", said Tatl, failing to sound somber. "And this is for what you did for him when you left."

Navi blinked, still dazed. "Link? What…?" Her last memories rushed back and she gasped. "Link! Where is he? Why am I still alive?" They had both returned to the ground, a silky green surface.

Tatl quickly wiped her tears and smirked cockily. "He saved you from what you did to save him. As to where he is…" She simply pointed downwards.

Navi took in her surroundings. They were in Hyrule field, at the edge of the Lost Woods, under the shade of a lone tree that protected them from the afternoon sun. The two fairies were standing on a green tunic, worn by none other than the almost-Kokiri himself.

Navi hesitantly touched him, as if afraid he'd vanish. "Is he…?" she tried, interrupted by an audible snore.

Tatl snorted. "Kid is fine. He's just completely tuckered out. You almost slept a solid day and he wanted to stay awake to see you."

Navi giggled. "He looks different", she noticed.

The other fairy sighed. "He has been looking for you for the past four years, silly."

She blinked, looking a bit down. "But why? Why didn't he stay with Zelda or perhaps Malon? There were certainly eager."

Tatl slapped her forehead. "Din's arse, another wingshredding, clueless idiot."

Navi glared. "Watch your mouth, young lady", she responded and was ignored.

"He loves you! He adores you! He desires you! He wants you at his side forever! He wants the two of you to become one under the goddesses' glory! He wants a fairytale ending! He wants to have freaky hybrid kids with you! Please tell me you understand what I'm saying!"

Blushing furiously, her aura rosy, Navi instinctively tried to fly away, but Link's newer partner would have none of that. "Oh, no you don't", she snarled, tackling her in the air. Tatl was stronger, of course, but Navi was no pushover. They wrestled furiously in the air, flying at random directions, until the light around them suddenly vanished.

**-l-n-f-**

Link woke up coughing, trying to dislodge the large objects fluttering down his windpipe. He recovered only to see his two fairies, covered in spittle and glaring at each other. "Navi", he whispered and said fairy hesitantly met his eyes.

"Hi Link", she said shyly, gasping as he hugged her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was at the Tower of Eons, I missed you by three days."

Navi gasped. "You saw the mirror? What I did in the past? What I said?" she asked mortified.

He kissed her face softly. "We will talk about it later. For now will you join me once more? Tatl here is a handful, and I desperately need a voice of reason", he said, ignoring the other fairy's raspberry.

The blue fairy giggled. "I'd love to stay with you." She hesitated. "As long as your new guardian doesn't mind", she added, eying the other fairy.

Link and Tatl eye each other incredulously, then fell on the ground laughing. "Priceless", gasped the fairy, Link shaking his head.

"If anything, I'm HER guardian", he explained, dodging an aerial kick.

Each fairy landed on a different shoulder and he stood up, lazily walking towards the Kokiri village. "So, where to, hero?" asked Tatl.

Link smiled. "First we'll rest a bit back home then visit Termina. There are loads of stories to be told. After that, we'll go on an adventure. I'm sick and tired of not being able to fly, so we'll track down a fairy transformation mask for me. If that fails, I'll settle for either shrinking or engorging magic so that you can carry me instead", he added mischievously. "I have heard some legends about the Minish race…" he finished thoughtfully, ignoring his two unnaturally quiet fairies, whose auras had turned bright pink.

**The End.**

And so, for my first Zelda entry, I've written an unreasonably large one-shot. I should have split it in chapters, probably, but it just didn't feel right. Less reviews for me, I guess… Oh, well. Browsers these days save your text position, so it should be fine to read it in segments.

'Wingshreds' and some other things were outsourced from 'Insomnia' by 'Tikitikirevenge' an awesome ongoing Majora's Mask novelization. It's just too perfect a fairy curse. I refuse to apologize for Tatl's mouth; it's covered by the rating.

Some scenes might seem a bit abrupt, but I didn't want a huge multi-chaptered story on my plate. Each of the mini-scenes before the fight with Ganon could have been its own story, but I don't care. Let someone else write them, if they dare.

The fairies' nigh invulnerability might seem strange, but it makes perfect sense if you think about it. Even without considering natural selection, the fairies in Zelda games can potentially go through way too much punishment. Navi only ever hesitated against powerful dark magic, but resistances can be cultivated in time.

In the unlikely event I'd ever write a sequel to this, it wouldn't be posted on fanfiction net for obvious reasons. Just think about what would follow.

Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
